Not So Romeo and Juliet
by MrsNPendragon aka Nicolio
Summary: Cassie is new to Ipswich and is partnered with Reid for an english project, but this partnership has disastrous results. Rated T cause Reid uses a few "choice" words. XD
1. Partners

**This is only my second story; still don't have the complete hang of it so please be totally honest. This is set after Caleb's ascend and Kate isn't in it. Enjoy **

* * *

Of all the places to get sent to, I just had to get sent to a boarding school, in Ipswich. In the middle of nowhere, start of freshman year and I could swear that everyone was already looking down their noses at me. I was just some girl from London, whose mum had just been transferred here, as a result getting a huge house with plenty of room but just no time for her daughter, too busy being a lawyer for some woman wanting to get everything from their ex-husband. We had butlers (one of which was called Alfred, no joke) and everything but still I had to come here. If I wasn't so shy it wouldn't bother me but as I was quiet and rather shy, I had a feeling it was going to be hard.

I lifted the bag that Alfred (I'll never get use to that) had left in the bag and followed him to my room. The inside of what would become my second home and school, was just as grand as the outside of the building. From the first impression it seemed very historic building but in all seriousness, I couldn't care less.

Once in my room, Alfred settled all my bags on the floor. "As far as I am aware Miss Dessen, you are to be sharing your room with a girl named Sarah Wenham. She is in the year above you but in all most of your classes, it is the only room available at such short notice. As you know, the school year has already started here Miss Dessen."

"Yes I know, thanks for reminding me.......Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. Emmm, I can unpack myself, I don't need any help. Thanks Alfred."

"Of course Miss Dessen, but before I go, your mother asked me to give you this letter." Alfred handed me a white envelope, on the front was my name written in my mother's handwriting. I took the letter and before I could say anything, Alfred turned and left, closing the door behind him.

I didn't bother opening the letter; I already knew what it would say. Probably some excuse from my mother saying that she was sorry she couldn't see me off this morning, and that she would see me soon. Instead I lay down on the bare bed and closed my eyes.

I never released how tired I was until I was woken by the sound of giggling. I sat up just in time to see a blonde girl being carried in by some really tall and we built brunette. As soon as the guy noticed me he quickly but gentle set the girl down on her feet and fixed himself. The girl followed suit as soon as she saw me. "Oh.....erm.....I....." I wasn't quite sure what to say. Instead I looked at the floor and could feel myself blush.

Then I heard the boy and girl laughing. With this I looked up to see them both looking at me, with big grins on their faces. "I am so sorry," said the girl "I am Sarah and this is Caleb, you must be Cassie, my new roommate." Caleb walked over and held out his hand. I stood up and shook it.

"I am sorry too, I am so embarrassed." With this I could feel I went a deeper shade of red.

" God, I was told you were here but I kinda forgot. Anyway, I know this isn't the ideal first impression but I am not always like this. We were just kind of celebrating the new semester." She then turned to Caleb. "I think you bested go, I'm going to help Cassie get settled and I'll see you tomorrow."

While all these introductions and excuses were shared, I hadn't said a word, just nodding my head when appropriate. Once Caleb left, I relaxed a little, the colour in my face calming ever so slightly. "So, you obviously figure which bed was yours, everything on your side is yours to do as you please, but I do hope you are tidy."

Suddenly, I felt like I back to normal and could finally talk. "Yeh, I am, with a mother like mine who is a tidy freak, I have no choice but to be tidy." With this Sarah smiled and helped me unpack.

* * *

It hadn't taken us long to unpack all my stuff and put everything in its place. Sarah was nice and it didn't take long for me to feel comfortable around her, which was a plus. She noticed how shy I was and told me that she uses to be the same. Sarah was in most of my classes, given that I was fast tracked, so she showed me around and introduced me to everyone and this helped me to relax a little. Everyone was not as bad as the seemed at first. I also spoke to Caleb, which was an awkward situation but we were soon having a laugh.

The only class that Sarah was not in was my English class. This made me a little unsettled. I entered the class room, looking around to see if I recognised anyone. I caught Caleb, who was signalling for me to go sit with him and the guy I think was called Pogu . As I took my seat, the teacher walked in. "Welcome class, now I want to start the class with some good news."

"English is cancelled!!" Shouted a guy from the back of the class which caused some giggles from a few girls.

"No not quite Mister Garwin," replied the teacher "but I have a homework task for you." This cause a lot of chatter through the class. "Hush everyone; this is a task you are to do in pairs. But before you all get excited, I will assign you to you partners." This was not taken well with the class. "What I want you to do is study one of these three plays with your partners and write a five thousand word paper on the said play. The plays are 'Street Car Named Desire' by William Tennessee, 'The Maid's Tragedy' by Francis Beaumont and Williams Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. Now as for pairs," with this the teacher started to read out names and assign people partners and plays. "Oh, Cassie Dessen, where are you." I raised my hand and it felt like the whole class had turned to look at me, causing me to blush. "Welcome to the class, I think you can study Romeo and Juliet and your partner can be......Reid Garwin."

**I know this is a slow chapter but I didn't know how else to start it, but I hope it is okay. **


	2. This could be fun

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it: was struggling to write it. As always, please be totally honest in your comments. XD XX**

* * *

Many of the girl's had been watching me from the moment the teacher had called out my name with looks of curiosity. But now they were looks of either jealousy or admiration. I didn't quite understand the change but then Caleb leaned over and whispered in my ear "good luck with that one. He may be able to charm all the girls but brains are not one of his strong suits."

I looked a Caleb slightly baffled, "do you know him?"

"Know him. We grew up together. We are practically brothers. I would have introduced you at lunch but he was probably with some girl. I'll introduce you to him after class."

I mumbled a thanks and turned back to the teacher had now started talking about 'Wuthering Heights'.

Throughout the period I zoned in and out of the class, thinking about all the people I had meet and what homework I would start on first when I was pulled back to reality with the buzzer signalling the end of school.

I grabbed my school books and bag and followed Caleb out of the class. I was not looking forward to meeting this Reid. By the sounds of things he was rather a ladies' man, the sort of guys I really struggled to get along with.

Outside the door, Caleb was standing next to some blonde guy, and my first thought was wow! This guy had blonde, going on white hair which just fell over his eyes. His eyes were amazing, like they held secrets. Before I looked any further, Reid lifted his head to look at me causing me to avert my eyes but could not do anything to stop the blush that crept up my face.

"Ah Cassie, there you are. Let me introduce you to your English partner Reid. Reid this is Cassie."

**

* * *

**

REID'S POV

Ha, that must be a record, five seconds and not even had to say a word and already I had made her blush. This could be fun after all.

Usually girls like her bored me. She was obviously a year younger, still slightly baby faced, even for a sixteen year old. Fast tracked, meaning she was really smart, she would get along with Tyler. Girls like her were often confident, too confident. But she was different.

"Well Cassie, it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young women," I held out my hand and she took it, thinking I was going to shake it. But instead, I lifted it to my lips and softly kissed the back of her hand. This caused her blush to deepen to a rather attractive colour of red. This was going to be fun indeed.

"It's....erm....it's....nice to meet...you too...but I got to go," she was very nervous, more than most girls. This made me smirk a little. If this is what a simple introduction did, just imagine the fun that was to be had when we were studying.

"Oh, so soon. Well, why don't we meet up after school tomorrow in the library and we can start this paper."

"Yeh that should be......erm.....fine. I'll see you there" With this she walked rather hurried into the crowd and out of sight. My smirk widened into to a cheesy grin.

"Reid, please don't play her. Sarah has grown quite friendly with her and I rather like her as well." Caleb was almost pleading.

"Me, play such a fine specimen like Cassie. Why, do you not trust me Caleb? I am rather hurt by your accusation" I tried my hardest to keep a straight face.

"You know as well as me that Cassie is different and I really don't want you to destroy like every other girl you happen to come in contact with at this school."

"Oh, please. I haven't been with every girl in this school. Well not yet anyway." With this, Reid gave Caleb a smug smile accompanied with a punch to the arm then headed toward the changing room to get ready for swim practice.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I totally appreciate it. Please reveiw cause I don't know where to go for this. XD XX**


	3. Tingeling

**Hey. Thanks for the comments. I am trying to update as quick as possible but have exams and projects to do and this is really my only escape so please bare with me. **

**Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy!! XD**

* * *

Cassie's POV

I wasn't sure what I expect when I headed to the library, but I was not expecting to see Reid sitting there with the play propped up on the table. My first impressions of him yesterday, was that he was arrogant and that he liked to play games with people, especially girls.

As I approached the table, Reid looked up with that smug grin of his plastered on his face. Really, I should be annoyed at him but instead it made my stomach tighten and the inevitable blush to creep into my cheeks. I had been so mad at myself for acting the way I did yesterday, all shy and embarrassed. I always did around cute guys, all guys in fact. Plus Reid was not cute.......he was hot!! He was a totally babe.

I gave myself a shake and tried to rid myself of all thoughts but those concerning the task in hand. I had promised myself that I wouldn't act all quiet and shy but would focus on getting this paper done and if he started on me I would give as good as I got. I pulled out the seat across from Reid and sat in it, the whole time Reid followed me with his eyes. I took out my copy of the play and a notebook, not saying a word to him. Once I had done this I sat and looked at him for a second then said, "So, how much have you read of the play so far?" I knew fine well that he wouldn't have read much, if any.

"No 'hello' and 'how has your day been'?"

"Hi, so what do you think so far in what you have read?"

"I don't want to talk about the play. They fall in love; they kill themselves, the end. What's more interesting's you." With this he closed his book and leaned across the table." Where're you from?"

"Salem, Massachusetts." Dang, I promised I'd keep the play, "But that doesn't matter. We need to start this...."

"Salem, really, that's pretty cool. Isn't that where those witches came from? What brings you to Ipswich?"

"Does it matter? Anyway, so far, what do you think of the two char....."

"Yeh, it does matter. I like to know all about the people I am suppose to trust. No one just turns up in Ipswich for no reason."

"It doesn't matter, and that was a rhetorical question. Plus you don't need to trust me, we are here to do this paper and tha....."

"I do need to trust you. I need to trust you with helping me keep up my awesome grades?"

"A D is not an awesome grade and you need to do some work to get a grade in the first place s...."

"Now Cassie, I am offended. I am quite proud of my grades, which are actually all B's, I do pay good money for them. But enough about me, what about you, what's your grades like?"

"For the final time! Ca...."

"What other...."

"THAT'S IT!" I had had enough; I couldn't stand him anymore he was getting right on my nerves. "IF YOU WON'T HELP ME I'LL DO THE PAPER MYSELF, YOUR IGNORANT AND SELFISH AND WON'T EVEN LET ME FINISH A DAMN SENTENCE." The librarian then came over and asked me to stop shouting or I had to leave. "Don't worry I was just leaving, I can't stay around him." Never before had I been so blunt with someone. Before I could say anything more I grabbed my books and turned and stormed towards the door of the library. But just as reached the door, I felt Reid tug at my arm.

That was when it happened for the first time. A tingling shot from where he was touching my arm and went through my whole body, causing my stomach to tighten .It wasn't like yesterday when he had kissed my hand; it was different, a hundred times stronger. It caused my breath to catch in my throat. I looked up at Reid's face, his eyes were staring at where he was touching my arm and all I could see was shock. He had obviously felt it to. The tingling was getting more intense and before it could get any worse Reid whipped his hand and took a step back.

I stood and looked between where he had touched my arm and where his hand was now, completely stunned. Before either of us could say anything, I left the library running, not stopping until I got to my dorm.

**

* * *

**

Reid's POV

I could tell that I was starting to get on Cassie's nerves, interrupting her and not really answering her questions. This was what I wanted to do and I couldn't help but smile. All I wanted to see was how far I could push her, and she wasn't lasting not very long in fact but I wanted to see how she would react. She seemed very quiet and shy but I knew that there was something much stronger behind that shy persona. "Now Cassie, I am offended. I am quite proud of my grade. But enough about me, what about you, what's your grades like?"

"For the final time! Ca...."

"What other...."

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T HELP ME I'LL DO THE PAPER MYSELF, YOUR IGNORANT AND SELFISH AND WON'T EVEN LET ME FINISH A DAMN SENTENCE." I had to say I was impressed. Very few girls, if any, had the balls to talk to me like that. Not that I would do anything about it. Only that it could ruin their reputation. But Cassie didn't care and I found that very fascinating. The Librarian had come over and said something to Cassie and now Cassie had turned and left. Without grabbing my book, I went after her. Damn she could move quick. I caught her just as she reached the door. Without thinking I reached for her arm and turned her round gently. That was when it happened.

The feeling was unbelievable, nothing like I had felt before. Not even when I had used my powers. It felt like electricity was flowing right through me, right from my hand that was on Cassie's arm. This surge was causing all different feelings in my body, some common when with really hot girls but others, that were strange to me. It was worrying me which, caused me to worry more and before it could continue I pulled my hand away from Cassie and stepped back to stop any urges I had to pull Cassie into my arms. I looked at Cassie's face and saw both fear and curiosity, making it obvious that she had also experienced the weird sensations. Just as I was about to try and think of some lame excuse, she turned and fled from the library. I didn't bother to go after her, instead I turned and sat back down at the table that only two minutes ago I had been irritating Cassie. The girl that now had me doubting myself and my powers. It was obvious that my powers had something to do with this but what I had no clue. This was bad, and I had to talk to the guys about it right away. This was really bad.

* * *

**So another chapter down. God know how many to go. When I started this story I didn't reallY know where I wanted to go so I was kinda tip-toeing round the edges wondering where I was going to take it, so the chapters are a wee bit slow. But now I have an idea where I want to go with this story, all I need to do know is figure out how I am going to get there. **

**Thanks for reading and as always please comment and be honest. LOVES XD**


	4. Scared and Confused

Thanks for all your coments, it's great to know you are liking the story, and they make me want to update quicker. So here's another Chapter. ENJOY XD

* * *

Cassie's POV

I ran into the room and quickly shut the door. Thankfully Sarah was at Caleb's for the night so I had the room to myself. I now found myself standing in the middle of the room with no clue what to do. What had happened? Where had that...feeling....sensation...whatever it was...where had it came from and what did it mean? I had so many questions and no one to ask. It was clear from the look of utter shock on Reid's face that he was as clueless as I was. I had never felt anything so strong or intense in my whole life. It was like an electric shock, but not painful. Something completely different. What made it worse was that I wanted Reid to do it again. I wanted him to pull me into his arms and never let go.

But that was wrong. Less than a minute before that I could hardly stand sitting next to him and now all I could think of was how much I wanted to be near him. I had to find a way to occupy myself, anything to take my mind off of Reid.

I decided to take a shower. I went and grabbed my toiletries and went to the shower room. I turned on the shower and as I took off my clothes I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Curiously I looked down to where Reid had touched my arm and I noticed that I had a mark on my right arm. You could only see it if you were looking for it but the skin was slightly red where Reid's hand had held me. He had not gripped my arm tightly enough to leave a mark so it left further questions. Desperate to think of anything else but Reid I stepped in to the shower and let out a sigh. The hot water eased the tense muscles and helped my mind to go blank. Feeling so much better I wrapped myself in my towel and returned to the dorm. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and before I could think of anything else I grabbed my books and started on the pile of homework and work I had to do to catch up with all the stuff I had missed at the start of term.

**

* * *

**

Reid's POV

Once I had changed I went to hunt down the guys. I found them where most pupils from Spencer spent their spare time; Nicky's. I approached the table and pulled out a chair. "Hey guy's, we need to talk."

"Why so serious Reid, it is totally not your style," teased Pogue, the eldest of the Sons of Ipswich. "Did you finally meet your match in that Cassie girl. I knew from the off that you couldn't wrap her round your little finger.......in both meanings of the word. You're losing your touch." Pogue laughed at his own joke, and I would have to if this was a normal situation, but it wasn't.

"Shut up Pogue, I am serious. We need to talk. Something happened.... and to be honest it scared the shit out of me. " I wasn't sure about it until I said it out loud. I was scared that I was losing control of my powers, well that was the only plausible idea I could come up with.

"Wow, Reid calm down. You don't look to good." Tyler was always the worrying one in the group. "What happened, I thought you were studying at the library with Cassie. You didn't use your powers in front of her did you?" He too looked worried at the idea.

"No, hell no. Well I don't think I did. All I did was touch her arm and then.......I can't explain it, at least not here. Can we go back to the dorm? Sarah, could you go back and see if Cassie is alright? "

"Yeh, sure. Nothing major happened did it? You didn't hurt her did you Reid. If you did..." Sarah looked genuinely worried for Cassie, in fact all of them did and this pissed me off.

"For fuck sake, do none of you trust me!!" I took a few deep breaths and tried again. "Sorry, I am still a bit shaken. I didn't hurt her. I think she is just a bit in shock could you just keep her company and make sure she is okay. Just don't mention you know something happened. Just wait and see if she mentions it to you. If not, Caleb can explain to you tomorrow."

"Yeh, I think that's a good idea," added Caleb "I'll give you a lift to the dorm and the rest of you could go with Reid. I'll meet you there" We all agreed and with that they left the bar and headed to Spencer.

**

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

I wasn't expecting Sarah to be back tonight so I jumped a little when she came in. I looked up from my books with a look of confusion which she read straight away. "Hey, what you doing back."

"Erm....I felt bad leaving you here on your own when you are not long here. So I told Caleb that we could do something tomorrow night but tonight you and I are having a girly night."

I looked at my books and then back at Sarah. She seemed fine about leaving me when she had told me this morning but it was just what I needed. A chance to proper get to know Sarah and all the going on's at Spencer. I closed my books and looked back up Sarah. "That sound great, so what first, nails or facial?"

**

* * *

**

Reid's POV

Once we were all back at my dorm I had explained everything to the guys. Every detail, how I was holding her arm, the sensation that had spread through my whole body. Even how I had the urge to just hold Cassie. Once I had finished we all just sat in silence. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler all sat, stunned by the whole idea. It was Pogue who spoke first. "Wow, this thing or whatever made you feel something, made you actually care for someone. Shit it must be strong!"

"Fuck you Pogue. This is serious. So not the time to mess about. I'm deadly serious when I say that this scared me. It came from nowhere. All I did was grasp her arm to turn her to face me. Just a simple action, one I do on a daily basis. But this is the first time that it has happened and to be honest.....yeh, it was strong."

"But you kissed the back of her hand yesterday and nothing happened." added Caleb

"Yeh, I know. I thought about that to but I don't get it." In fact the more I thought about it, the more I didn't understand. "I think we need to check the book."

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and I 'll try and update as soon as possible. Thanks XD XX**


	5. A littlle bit of family history

**Hey, this is a really short chapter but I had a little brain wave about this when doing my history paper so I took a short break to give you guys this. Hope you enjoy it. Enjoy!! XD

* * *

**

Reid's POV

"Before we look at the book we need to kinda find out what we are looking for. We can't just look for 'held girls arm, made me like her more, what does this mean..." said Caleb. "We maybe need to find out what made this time so different from yesterday when you kissed the back of her hand."

"That's the thing, I don't know. I don't know anything." I was starting to get angry at myself again. "God damn it. I hate feeling so fucking helpless. She's just some bloody girl from London and I'm stuck doing a lousy paper with her and then BAM! She's turned my bloody world upside bloody down! Ugh."

"Reid will you just calm down. This is probably not as bad as it seems." Tyler was trying to make me feel better, but he was only making me worse. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN? I COULD BE LOSING CONTROL OF MY POWERS OR GOD KNOWS WHAT. NEXT THING I KNOW I COULD KILL THE NEXT PERSON I TOUCH!"

"Wow Reid, breathe." I hadn't noticed that I was now squaring up to Tyler and it wasn't until Pogue was pulling me back that I noticed this. I felt terrible and now I was beginning to get angry with Cassie as well as myself. How dare she do this to me!

I sat down on the end of my bed and rested my head in my hands. Without looking up from the floor I said, "Sorry guy's. This is just scaring the hell out of me and I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry Reid. Well figure this out."

**

* * *

**

Sarah's POV

The whole night Cassie and I sat and watched movies and did each other's nail and everything else girly. She was a really interesting person. We talked mostly about when we were younger and what we use to do. I asked Cassie about her family and why she moved here. "Well, my mum and dad split up a couple of years back and so as a complete new start my mum got transferred here."

"Really, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. My mum is an expert at divorces any way so it wasn't that messy even though it took a while. She's a divorce lawyer. I think the worst thing is being completely cut off from my dad. He took really ill recently but I'm not allowed to see him. And my older brother decided to stay with my dad and help him get better. I haven't heard from him either since my mum and dad split up. To make things worse, as well as changing her name, my mum changed my name as well so I'd have the same last name as her. Like I said, complete new start."

"Wow, that's.....a bit drastic. And don't you miss you brother."

"Yeh, it is a bit drastic but if it makes my mum feel better then I just go along with it. When it comes to missing my brother.....well a little, I suppose, not as much as my dad. I never really knew Chase, he was only my half brother really. And I only met him once or twice but he is still family. I know it's weird but I felt connected to him, even after just meeting him a couple of times."

At the name Chase, a chill ran down my spine. Surely this wasn't the same Chase, there was more than one guy on this planet called Chase. "Just out of curiosity, what was your name before you changed it?"

"Oh, my name was Cassie Collins."

* * *

**Am I right in guessing that you are feeling sorry for Reid? I am and I am writing this! lol. Don't know if I have taken this down the right route but it is totally up to you guys. Please comment as always and be totally truthful in what you think about this tiny twist. Love!! XD xx**


	6. Don't just assume

**Well here's another Chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

"Oh, my name was Cassie Collins."

I didn't know why by as soon as I said this, all the colour drained from Sarah's face. "Collins....that means your brother was called.....Chase Collins?"

"Yeh, why? Do you know him?" Sarah looked really....scared by this. I was starting to panic now. "Sarah, are you okay?" I moved over to shake her a little, when I got near she cringed away, her eyes looked like she was miles away. "Sarah!! Sarah look at me, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"You're related to Chase, I can't believe it. I....you....GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sarah, what the hell has gotten in to you? I hardly knew Chase. I must have met him twice or something. Whatever happened to you.....whatever he did....I wouldn't do that to you." I backed away from her, moving towards the other side of the room, as a way to insure Sarah that I wasn't going to do anything. "Sarah, you can talk to me. Tell me why you're so afraid of me....of Chase."

"Why did you come here!"

"I told you, my mum wanted a fresh start after splitting up with...."

"NO! Tell me the truth, why did you come here. To Spencer!"

"My mum got transferred here. I swear that's the truth. My mum wanted me to come here so I wasn't always in the house by myself. I swear I am telling the truth. And on the subject of truth, you are scaring the hell out of me!"

"When was the last time you spoke to Chase!" The whole time Sarah had been asking me these questions she had been staring at me with mixture of fear and hatred in her eyes.

"Erm.....about three, maybe four years ago. Same time I last spoke to my dad." This triggered a wave of pity over Sarah's face which was then replaced by the hatred and fear again. "Sarah please tell me what is going on. First the thing with Reid in the library and now this." I knew me eyes had been watering up and I had been trying not to cry since the incident with Reid but now it was too much. Tears started to cascade down my cheeks. "Please Sarah. What on earth is happening?"

The tears must have convinced Sarah as now she closed the big gap that had formed between us and pulled me in to her arms. "I am so sorry Cassie. I really am." She was now crying and running her fingers through my hair. "No one like you deserves to be related to someone like that. I am so sorry. I never meant to scare you like that but....but....oh Cassie, I am so sorry. We need to go talk to Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid,"

I pulled away from Sarah and looked at her face. "I can't...it's two in the morning and...Well...I can't face Reid. Not yet. Something happened in the library. I don't know what it was but it scared me and I think it scared Reid to. It was weird; it felt like energy was flowing through me from where Reid was holding my arm. One thing I can say for certain is that it made me want to just move into Reid's arms and him to never let go. I have never felt like that before. I still feel like it know but I'm scared that he ...well...that he doesn't feel the same." I felt better know that I had let it all out and confided in Sarah but it also cause a fresh flow of tears to fall.

"I like you really should talk to Reid and there are some things I need to talk to all of them about. Really it should be sooner rather than later." I looked into Sarah's eye's and could see she was worried about something and that she felt pity for me. "I know where they are. They were all going to Reid's room to talk about something. We should go the now while there is more chance of the being awake."

************

Sarah knocked on the door and it was Tyler who answered. "Oh, hey Sarah...Cassie? What are you guys doing here?"

"There are some things that you guys should know?" said Sarah, "Can we come in?"

"Of course, what's so serious?" asked Pogue, who had been standing behind Tyler, my thoughts exactly. Why was everyone being so serious?

As I walked in, I was looking at my feet but I was suddenly aware that Reid was sitting on the end of one of the two beds, and I could feel what he felt. It was weird. I knew he was totally pissed off but also a little scared. I put it down to the fact that that was exactly what I was feeling.

"Hey, have a seat" said Caleb, pointing to the desk chair that was right behind me. I did as he said as I had a feeling that I would be here for a long time.

Sarah walked over to Caleb and whispered in his ear, whatever she was saying, Caleb was totally astounded. So astounded in fact, he blurted out "What the hell! Cassie is Chase's sister."

After that, everything happened so quickly. Tyler, Pogue and Caleb were all looking at me in disgust. Reid had leaped up and ran across the room. He grabbed my neck, lifting me and pinning me to the wall, knocking the chair across the floor in the progress. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU BITCH!!!"

"Reid...you're.....I....can't......breath" I spluttered, trying to drawn a breathe, but finding it impossible because Reid's hands were clasping so tightly around my throat.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOUR BASTARD OF A BROTHER FAILED SO YOU CAME TO FINSIH US OFF!!! HU H!!!! WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TRYING AT THE LIBRARY?!?!?!"

"REID LET HER GO!" cried Sarah behind him. "SHE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"IS THAT WHAT SHE TOLD YOU? HER BROTHER MADE YOU TRUST HER, SO WHAT IS THERE TO SAY SHE DIDN'T DO THE SAME! THEY'RE BOTH DOGS FROM THE SAME LITRE!!"I could feel myself completely running out of oxygen. "I should just finish you off know." He spat in my face and with this, his eyes turned black.

"Oh....my.....Reid...your....eyes....Please....Reid........let.....go." With this, it felt like a wind had come between us and Reid was blown back across the room.

Before I could see what happened to him, I slumped to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Reid's went from whating to hold Cassie to trying to kill her in one chapter. But where will it go from here? And who used there powers on Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue or Cassie? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, would love you to comment. Thanks XD XX**


	7. Really don't just assume

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Struggling on where to go with this now, well how to go on from here. so here's just a wee addition to the chapter 6. ENJOY XD XX**

* * *

Reid's POV

Damn, my head hurt. I opened my eyes and pulled myself up right, and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Shutting my eyes again I said, "Who the hell did that. Seriously, did you really need to do it with so much force?"

"It wasn't me," protested Caleb. "I thought it was you Pogue."

"Hell no," replied Pogue. "I was just about to, damn it, everything happened so fast. Tyler?"

"Erm....guys I swear. It wasn't me."

"Well, who the hell did then, the fucking tooth fairy?"

"Will you guys just shut the hell up!" shouted Sarah. "It really doesn't matter just now. Cassie is unconscious but she's breathing...no thanks to you." She spat at Reid. I opened my eyes to the scene directly in front of me. Sarah was bent over an unconscious Cassie was now lying on the floor next to the over thrown chair and books that had been knocked over when I had grabbed her. Her long brown hair was coming down in waves to cover her face. But even through the thick curtain of hair I could see all the colour had drain from hair face. I felt a pang of guilt and the urge to go and pull her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But still, she was related to Collins, and that made me doubt her.

"What does it matter? Should have let me finish her off," while saying this I slowly but surely got to my feet, trying to ignore the dull thudding coming from the back of my head. "She's probably only here to finish off what her brother started."

"Caleb, could you help move her on to the bed please? Is there something you could do for her to ease the pain? I don't think we could explain this to the ambulance service."

"Yeh sure," replied Caleb. "I'll do my best."

After lifting Cassie and placing her on my bed Sarah turned and walked right in front of me, one step away from being right in my face. "Now listen, you stupid son of bitch. Cassie has no clue about Chase. Hell, she thinks he is looking after he sick dad back in London. She only met him a couple of times while her mum and dad were splitting up. Chase and Cassie have different mums. Cassie's mum changed both their names from Collins to Dessen when she broke up with Cassie's dad. And if you had listened and not just flew off the handle like that, I would have told you everything Cassie had told me. Cassie would have even told you this. But no, you had to go and put your hands round her neck and almost choke the life out of her."

"Wow, back off Sarah, since when could you believe a word of a Collins?"

"What you going to do if I don't back off huh, put your hands round my neck to?"

"Now Sarah," interjected Caleb, who had finished doing whatever he could do to make Cassie more comfortable, "I think that's enough. I agree that what Reid did was wrong but we all are thinking the same thing. Can we trust her?"

"Of course we can. Do you really think she would have told me she was related to Chase if she knew what he had done? I wouldn't have if I was in her shoes. She started to cry when I got all shock up when she mentioned his name. I think she was telling the truth."

"I...erm...I agree with Sarah," said Tyler, not looking up from his feet. "Cassie didn't have to tell Sarah about the whole changing the name thing and having a half brother."

"I..." god, how do I tell them that I was now starting to doubt myself. "I think you are right Sarah. But ....shit. What have I done?"

"Yeh, you screwed up big time."

"Thanks for that Pogue."

"Always here to help." Pogue answered with a smirk painted on his face. "How you going to explain to her when she wakes up? You can't just turn round and say, by the way your brother tried to kill Caleb cause we are the Sons of Ipswich and he wanted to steal his powers. Oh and we kinda blew him up so now he is dead ...and so's your dad. Yeh she is so going to love you."

"I don't know. I really don't know." And I did something I never thought I would ever do.

I cried.

* * *

**Hoped you liked. Like always, please leave a comment and be totally honest. THANKS XD XX**


	8. Regret

**Here's just a super short chapter of what is goimg through Reid's head. Some might think that this chapter makes him sound soft but even Reid Garwin had a heart. ENJOY XD XX

* * *

**

Reid's POV

We were all sitting in silence, thinking of what to do next. That gave me time to think. I had never felt so helpless or ever regretted doing anything in my life. But now I would have given anything to turn back the clock. If I could do anything differently I would have given either Sarah or Cassie time to explain. Or maybe I would have just never gone to that stupid library to meet Cassie. I watched her as she lay on my bed, unconscious and not moving. Caleb was keeping her that way until we figured out what to do.

She looked so pale and fragile, the marks on her neck standing out even in the dullness of my room. Her hair lay across the pillow and framed her face, the dark brown making her look even paler. Her full lips would twitch every so often, as though answering someone in her dream. I hope her dreams were happy for I dreaded to think how she will feel when she wakes up. We had to at least tell her what had happened to Chase and her father. This meant telling her the truth about what we really are; and possible what she is to. Never before had I studied a girl in so much depth, taking in every bit of her and making sure I would remember it, for once she woke up and listened to what we had to say, she might run and never come back. Or she might stay but never talk to me again after what I had done. Hell I would never talk to me again if I had any choice but I was stuck with me. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me for the rest of her life.

I couldn't help but keep remember the fear in her eyes. As my hands tried to crush her life right out of her, she had stared right into my eye, not looking at anyone else in the room but me. Pleading for me to let her go but the animal inside of me not letting me pull my hands away. Because that was what I was, an animal and I would never ever forgive myself, even if she found it in her heart to forcive me, I would always be guilty. Sarah would never forgive me either and in a way I was glad. I deserved it. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler kept looking at me as if to say 'I would have done the same thing' or 'I so sorry'. That was driving me insane. I looked back at Cassie, not wanting to lose one precious minute of the time I had left with her. I wanted to be the one to reveal the truth to her, I owed her that much.

I never thought I was capable of loving anyone who was not my brothers or my family.

But here I was........in love with Cassie Collins.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please be totally honest in your review and please tell me where you wish the story should go from here. Thank you very much fo reading. XD XX**


	9. Some Answers

**So here goes, the reason behind's Reids flight across his dorm and the occurance in the library. ENJOY XD XX

* * *

**

Reid's POV

While we all sat in the continuing silence the scene kept playing through my head. And that's when it hit me. "Guys I know who threw me back, it was Cassie."

"Done be ridiculous, she's so not that strong, you flew across the room like you were as light as a feather," protested Pogue. "I certainly couldn't do it without using my Powers, not with that much force anyway. And look at me, no one else gets away with wearing vests like this without having some serious muscle. But Cassie is so not stronger than me."

"Stop being so big headed Pogue," laughed Tyler, who then turned at looked at me with a serious expression. "What makes you think that?"

"Well I was remembering what happened and it just came to me that seconds before Cassie shut her eyes, they went black."

"What do you mean, black?"

"I mean, like using your Powers black. I can't believe I never noticed it before, but she must be strong. What I don't understand is how she waited till she nearly died to use."

"What I don't understand is how both she and Chase have Powers," added Caleb. "It's weird enough that their dad fathered two children, but that both of them had a Power, that's just too weird."

"Maybe she doesn't know, that she has Powers," stated Sarah, "like she seriously didn't have a clue about Chase."

All four of us considered this, then Caleb said slowly "erm... it's possible, but one.... she is a girl and two... how could she not notice she had [owers, it's not something you can miss."

"Well, I don't think she knows, she would have used them when he lunged at her. Maybe they just happened when she gets a fright."

"Maybe, but I think we need to look in the Book of Damnations if we want to know anything for sure. Tyler and Sarah you stay here and watch Cassie. Reid and Pogue you come with me, we'll take my car."

********

As we went into the basement I began to relax a little, I think it was the fact that I was about to get some answers. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs all three of us went over to the bookcase. Caleb took out the Book of Damnations and then turned to me and Pogue, "maybe you guys should look in some of these others just in case there is nothing in here that will help."

"I hate reading damn it," whispered Pogue, probably not intending to let us hear. I smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages and grab a book on the history of the covenant and took me usual set in the circle, Pogue soon followed suit with what looked like a very thin book.

The Book of Damnation had everything we need in it so it didn't surprise me when Caleb found something in it. "Em....Reid I think you were right about Cassie having Powers."

The Book left Caleb's lap and crossed the circle to hover in front of my face. The passage read;

'_A member of thy Covenant shall only ever father one son but on some may have the very rare of fathering two sons, or an even rarer gift of one son and one daughter. The son shall always be the oldest and his Powers will develop at the age of thirteen and then he shall ascend at the age of eighteen.......if the eldest dies before the youngest turns eighteen then they shall be best ode with the Powers of the lost son.'_

"Oh my god. Does that mean she has Chase's powers, and she doesn't know?" I couldn't believe it but it explained how she had a brother and that why she had Powers. "But what about the thing in the library?"

"Well, I was thinking about that and well.....I think she is your 'intended'. That would explain your feelings and desire for her. The shock you got could have been because you were making the connection......or possible Cassie did it to you because you gave her a fright. But I think it was more likely the first."

"Why didn't I think of that." I said rolling my eyes. Brain box over there was the only one out of all four of us that had even read the whole Book, to be honest we really should but like Pogue said, we didn't like to read. But Tyler was half way through reading it. I felt surprisingly lighter knowing the truth and that I wasn't losing control of my powers. Shame about my temper. "How are we going to tell her?"

"No, the question is, how are YOU going to tell her?" put in Pogue, who had surprisingly been reading the book in his lap. "You said you owed her that much. Personally I think you should start off by telling her the truth about us and our powers, then how Chase tried to get Caleb to will him his Powers and then what happened to Chase. And to wrap up the bundle of joy, you should tell her about her now having Chase's Powers."

"Wow, you make it sound so simple, but then again, everything you say sounds simple."

"How about I simply just punch your smart ass mouth!"

"Seriously guys, it's been a long night, we should get back to the dorms and explain to Sarah and Tyler what we found out and then we should wait for...." Caleb was interrupted with the buzzing of his phone. He put the phone to his ear "hey....what's up....oh....okay....try....yeh I know she'll want to get out....yeh....no she should stay there....we have some answers for her....yeh.....please...okay....we'll be straight there." He put the phone back in his pocket. "Cassie is awake and very agitated. We need to get there now."

* * *

**There's the answers to some of the unanswered questions, but how will the clueless Cassie take all this? Wait and find out. While you wait, please review. THANKS XD XX**


	10. The truthwell part of it

**Hey, sorry this took so long, been studying so much. So here's the chapter where Cassie find out almost everything. ENJOY XD XX

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

"I hope she will be okay," whispered a male voice. "I really hope she stays calm enough to find out what's been going on."

"Well, how would you react?" questioned a very pissed of female.

Where the hell was I? I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again immediately in shock to how bright the strange room was. The girl must have noticed my movement because she was suddenly at my side stroking my hair and asking if I was okay. All I say in reply was a very gruff yes. My throat felt like sandpaper, dry and very rough, verging on painful but I couldn't feel much.

"Tyler, I think she needs a drink." I recognised the name.

"Sure, here." He said handing....Sarah, yeh that was it, Sarah a bottle of water. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, feeling very light headed. I took the bottle from Sarah and took a long, soothing drink.

"Hey, how do you feel?" asked Sarah again.

This time it was easier for me to reply, "erm....not so bad, a bit rough, what happened?" Sarah and Tyler looked at each other, having a silently conversation that I had no clue about. "Seriously, what happened?" Once I'd said it, everything came flooding back. Sarah's panic at who my brother was. Her insisting that we needed to tell the boys. Their shock at know she was formally called Cassie Collins. Reid's hands around her....no....no way.... he could have....he wouldn't have. No Reid wouldn't have tried to....no I wouldn't believe it.

Sarah had caught on that I was remembering what had happened earlier. I could feel fresh tears rolling down my cheeks, I shook my head trying to rid myself of such thoughts. I couldn't believe Reid would have done that but it must have been true. I turned my face up to Sarah who was now sitting on the bed with me. "Did Reid really...." I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

This was obviously making Tyler uncomfortable, "I'll go phone Caleb and tell him she's awake." He turned and left the dorm.

"Now Cassie, I know you'll be a bit shaken up but you need to wait here till Caleb and the others get back. Hopefully they will be able to explain this better than I can. They shouldn't be long." Just as she said this Tyler came back into the room.

"They're just on their way back."

********

We sat in silence until Caleb, Pogue and Reid got back. When they came into the room they all wore neutral expressions. Pogue was the first to speak, "hey Cas, how you feeling?"

"As good as someone can do after almost having the life squeezed out of her," I'd had enough of being messed around and people trying to ensure me that everything was going to be okay, and I had exhausted my store of tears so now I was just a bit miffed.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry, if you only let me explain," pleaded Reid. I forced myself to look at him, and I regretted it. I had only know him for two days and already I felt.....connected to him in some way.

"Well, you're lucky I really want some answers. So please, enlighten me."

"Cassie, this is going to be a long explanation," explained Caleb, "and none of it is really that pleasant."

"I don't care, I want to know what happened at the library, I want to know why you all seem so frightened of my brother, and I just want answers."

"We need to start by explaining what we really are..." started Reid.

"What do you mean 'what you really are'," I interrupted Cassie.

"This will go a lot quicker if you didn't interrupt." Reid waited to see if I had anything else to say before continuing. "During the witch hunting era, five with special families settled down in Ipswich, forming a covenant, promising that no one but immediate family would ever know there secret. Four of these families still stay here in Ipswich, the fifth was thought to have been lost. Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and I are each the four Sons of these families and we have......powers. All of the sons have them. We develop them at the age of thirteen and then we ascend when we are eighteen."

"Yep,I believe you. I also believed in Santa Claus but then I grew up."

"Cassie, I am not kidding. Look at my eyes." When he said this his eyes went pitch black. I stared in both awe and fear. That was how his eyes had went when he had tried to....."Now, if I didn't have powers I wouldn't be able to this." With this, books and cds started to fly around the room, going faster and faster until they were a blur.

"That's enough Reid, we don't want to scare her," Caleb protested. All the objects that had been flying around the room only seconds ago, started to return to their original positions.

Reid return to their usual striking blue before carrying on. " Well, as I said before, there was originally five families. The fifth was thought to have been lost but that is where your brother comes in. Caleb, you know this bit better than anyone else." Without giving me time to recover from what I'd just seen, Caleb carried on from where Reid had stopped.

"You see, your brother came at the beginning of last year. He seemed a nice enough guy and we all got to know him. But the thing is that he was a descendent of the fifth family." Caleb stopped as if to give me time to catch up. Chase was one of them, did that mean he had powers. As if Caleb had read my mind he went on to say, "he was stronger than all of us, he had powers we had never seen before. The thing is Cassie, your dad was a descendent to, and Chase made him......he made him give up his powers. This meant your dad passed away at least two years ago."

"No, that can't be. No way. Someone would have contacted me and my mother. No. You're lying."

"I'm afraid I'm not. If your mother had severed all contact with your father like Sarah said then there was no way anyone would have known to contact you. I'm sorry."

"No, you're lying. Why would you say something like that? You....you sick bastard! Where Chase now, I'll ask him and he'll tell me what really happened to my dad."

"Well, the thing is, the Powers are so seductive that we can become addicted to them. Chase was power hungry and came here to steal MY powers. I refused to give them up willingly and so there was a big fight and..." he took a few breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he knew what was coming. "Well, in defending myself, something happened and...well, they never found a body."

Without another word, I did something I never thought I'd do, I lunged at Caleb and struck him square on the jaw. Never before had I hit someone but this guy had just told me that both my dad and my half brother, were dead. Caleb stumbled back and I went for him again but something held me back and I turned to see Pogue holding my wrist behind my back.

Something happened then, I felt this...ball of energy build in my stomach, it was the strongest thing I had every felt – second to what had happened with Reid in the library - and I didn't know what I was doing but next thing I knew was that Pogue was being pushed UP the wall next to the bed by some invisible force, turning away from him I saw Tyler and Caleb approaching me, and before they could get to close, they too went flying across the room and half way up the same wall as Pogue.

Before I could do anymore damage, I was pulled back to reality by someone talking to me from behind. "Cassie, relax. You know you don't want to do this."

All of a sudden I was scared of what I was doing and what else I was capable of. Next thing I knew, the three guys who had previously been suspended half way up a wall simultaneously came crash down on the floor. I felt the energy that had, only seconds ago, been coursing through my entire body fade. I looked between the three boys on the floor, Reid and Sarah who was huddled on the bad in fear. Seeing Sarah's reaction to me made me despise myself. I headed for the door, running in fact. Just before I leaving the room I said, "I'm so sorry. I....I....don't worry....you'll never...." But I couldn't carry on because of the tears that had failed to come earlier, now running down my cheeks.

* * *

**So.....What do you think?? Please let me know, your comments make my day. and please be totally honest. I think this chapter is a bit of a let down but this is harder to write than I had anticipated so sorry for those who are disappointed. Thanks for reading. XD XX**


	11. Final part of it

****

Hey guys, so sorry that this has taken so long but just never had the time to start or finish this chapter between school and other stuff so I had a free hour so thought I'd give you something to keep you occupied. ENJOY XD

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

I ran until the pain in my chest was too much. This couldn't be happening. My father was dead. My brother was dead. And I had no idea what was happening to me. I had just thrown four guys, all bigger than me, across a room like they were dolls. I was scared and alone.

I was only a few steps away from my dorm when I heard footsteps behind me. Everyone was supposed to be in class so I turned round to see who it was and regretted it. Heading towards me like a man on a mission was Reid. "What the hell do you want? I'm so sorry but I need to be on my...." I never got a chance to finish my sentence as Reid pulled me into his arms and kissed me with so much force that I thought my lips would bruise. At first I fought but it proved useless as this was what I wanted. I never knew it until now but this was what I wanted.

His kisses were fierce and passionate and too soon he pulled away allowing us both to breath. "Wow..what...Reid...but."

"Shh." Reid placed a finger over my now tender lips before saying "you are the most confusing, wonderful, crazy girl I know. I've only known you for two days and you've pretty much taken over my life. I know you're scared and hurt and confused but I swear that I'll be there for you. All of us will."

"Reid I don't know if the others will agree with that." I argued, "I just hurt you guys and you think they are going to welcome me with open arms." Again I heard footsteps but this time it was accompanied with giggling. Both Reid and I looked to see a girl I didn't know watching us. "Maybe we should finish talking about this in my dorm?" I stepped out of Reid's arms and walked to the dorm, relieved that it was opened because I didn't know where my keys were.

I went in and sat at the top of my bed, Reid followed suit and sat in front of me looking serious. "They will help you and so will I. Believe me, I've done worse things than throw them around a little. We all know you're scared. This is new, and I promise it has its perks."

I giggled at that before asking, "But what exactly is it?" Reid went into explaining everything, from our family history and where it all began to how it works and what the sort of rules were.

"I don't really stick to the rules myself but I think you should because we don't quite know what you're capable of?"

"What do you mea? I thought I was the same as you guys."

"Well there has never been a daughter before, at least not with powers. In the book of Damnations..."

"The book of what?"

"Damnations. It's like an 'all you need to know' book that tells us...well everything we need to know. It says that you are gaining your brothers powers. The thing is that he had ascended and had your dad's powers so we don't know if you'll be as strong as him. So to be on the safe side maybe you shouldn't use."

"This is a lot to take in. I don't know what to say. I have powers, which could kill me, and I can't use them cause no one seems to know about what is happening to me. Ugh, just my luck." I lay back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt something running through my hair and opened my eyes to Reid hovering over me, his lips inches from mine.

"I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." He then closed the gap between us, this time with more tender kisses; as if he feared I might break. He kissed his way along my jaw and down my throat and then back again, placing a few more on my lips before pulling away and saying "I love you.

* * *

**Sorry it totally sucks, I know but I really couldn't come up with a good ending, this fanfiction has been really hard to write. Don't know if I'm going to finish on that note but if I do hopefully my next fanfcition will be miles better. As always please be totally honest with your reveiws and thanks for all those who have reveiwed and added my to their author alerts and story alerts, you don't know how much I love getting those emails. THANKS AGAIN XD**


	12. Announcement

**Hey guys and gals. Thank to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story, especially ****Superdani a. and KSCGrl who have followed the story from the start****. You have no idea how much it means to get all the reviews. I love you all for taking the time to read this story and have enjoyed writing it. So much so that I am starting a sequel. It called "Starting from Scratch" and is going to be about Cassie learning about who she really is and trying to get to grips with having these awesome powers, and there will be more on the Cassie and Reid front. So for all of you who enjoyed this story I really hope you will love what's to come in "Starting for Scratch". Hopefully I will have a first chapter up and ready for you by the end of the day.**

**THANKS XD XOXO**


End file.
